User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Umineko no Naku Koro ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stakes1.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Gaap Hi, I was the one who responded to the question on Gaap's Talk Page, I forgot to add in the signature and now I have to wait till I can re-edit it- just letting you know :) For Tomorrow 20:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you finally reading the visual novels now? :D -FT 19:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ahh I love that scene from EP6! Erika is my favourite character EVER <333333 -FT 13:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Queenie It's your little brother. I suggest you revert the Main Page edits from that n00b anony, and then protect it. I hate coming here and seeing that guy do it over and over. With love, The Demonis Generation 06:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) D: THEN WHO TOLD ME YOU WAS?! The Demonis Generation 21:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I see several other active editors so thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heads up Sorry about the duplicate image thing I didn't know until after I uploaded them and also about the PS3 sprites I wasn't sure if the wiki wanted more of them or not but glad thats cleared up so I'll avoid doing that again in future. Also as I'm still rather newish to wiki editing I don't actually know how to upload them into an infobox. I think I have the sprites for the majority of characters besides Natsuhi (and Chiru ones yet) but I'll dig round for hers. Yunagal95 20:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I think that "undefined" thing might have somethign to do with my computer as it just started happening and everytime I re-edit to remove it it just comes back afterwards so I'm really sorry about that and I'll look into a way to fix it but I fully don't understand why it does that either. Yunagal95 20:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gaps ... On most of the pages, there are gaps at the start of the article and are you going to plan to do anything about it? Like move it up or something? The Legacy, born from a dream. 22:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: I've have noticed the gaps of the pages from Bakugan Wiki on each section but there are gaps on the top on this wiki. I get why you can't change it and I will be staying on this wiki to help. Also will the episode be aired in English or not? Btw, you should promote some users to admins ... as I think you are the only admin on the wiki. The Legacy, born from a dream. 01:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :/ Guess I will watch the English Subs then. Also what do you mean by purpose because no one here really stinks? The Legacy, born from a dream. 01:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Why? Also if you are having spotlight you will have to change that as you can't run a entire wiki by yourself ... :| The Legacy, born from a dream. 01:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Characters eye colors I think that the eye colors of the characters should be. Black (Original) -Whatever color they are now- instead of Black -Color- (anime) because all the new material use the new eye colors and not just the anime so it would make sense to change that for almost all the characters.. AsukaHanyuYay 18:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I can go ahead and do that if it's okay. AsukaHanyuYay 20:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Adding photos to Galleries Hi, I came upon your name looking through the list of Recent Wiki Activity, and saw that you are an Admin. I am not sure if you are in charge of this wikia (or if there are other people), but I had quick question regarding adding photos to galleries. I saw that a majority of the characters are having their PS3 sprites used as their profile image, and that some have an image gallery on their page (with various images of their appearances in other media). I wanted to add the images of their original PC sprites in said gallery, but was not able to. Take the Kinzo Ushiromiya page for example. I have tried to add the PC image (that was his profile image until recently) to the Image Gallery on his page. Unfortunately, I could not and even when locating the PC version image's URL (seen here: http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AKinzo.jpg), I could not add the image. If it is not too much trouble, may I get your assistance on this? Thanks in advance! -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 04:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) New sprites Are there any characters I missed or any other sprites you want me to put on the wiki. I have all of them from Ep 1-8 so I can upload any that you want uploaded such as old Battler, Young Kinzo, Beato the Elder, Chick Beato and pretty much everyone AsukaHanyuYay 22:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply I see. Well, thanks for looking into it. Incidentally, I saw your "old" blog post on contacting the Central Wikia for "livening up" the site. Perhaps, they can help with the Galler issue? Again, thank you for responding back. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 17:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi DinoQueen. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. It's nearing the end of the work day, so when you get a chance, tell me what you'd like me to help with. I'll get started when I return to work on Monday. Talk to you again then. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I made a possible new background and logo, which can be seen in this preview. Let me know if you like either of them. If you like both and want to use them, I'll upload them to the wiki. If you want me to change anything about the logo or background, such as using a different image, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like the background and logo. I just uploaded them both as you can see. If you want me to help with the main page layout, let me know what sections from Pandora Hearts Wiki that you would like to have on the main page here, such as the slider, character pictures, etc. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Take a look at the slider I just added and tell me what you think. When cropping the images to fit the slider's size, I tried to keep what seemed to be the most "important" characters in view. If you want to move the slider to the top of the left column above the Welcome message, just cut and paste the slider's code. Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters Slider-umineko.jpg|Umineko|link=Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Anime) Slider-uminekochiru.jpg|Umineko Chiru|link=Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Slider-ougon.jpg|Ougon Musou Kyoku|link=Ougon Musou Kyoku :::Also change the links if the ones I used aren't the best. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Request to be an admin. I am just requesting if I can become an admin because I would like to be able to do more for this Wiki and also so I can deal with trolls and the like when you aren't able to be on such as the Meta-Battler page which I want to delete but I do not have the power to do so. Also sorry I couldn't put the heading right I have to use source mode since infamy using a kindle to write this and it SUCKS!!! AsukaHanyuYay 17:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I need your help for Kanon's appearance, please. Jess0312 08:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Clair vauxof Bernard Hello, DinoQueen. I'd like to report something rather frustrating... Somebody keeps changing Clair's page to "Clair vauxof Bernard". This is not the romanization of her name (The romanization should be something like Clair Vaux Bernardus, I'm sure you pretty much know this already, though...) Could you please do something about this? It's pretty annoying that other people want to force their own canons/romanizations on to characters. Thanks. - FT (talk) 00:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :She is indeed Clair vauxof Bernard in Witch Hunter's translation. I checked before editing. -Anon33 (talk) 00:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::So, can you give me a link? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 01:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :One of the main reasons her name is Clair Vauxof Bernard is because that is what it was intended to be. We know that the Witch Hunt translation is promoted by Ryukishi so I doubt he would let that mistake slip by. Also her name is supposed to be a corruption of Bernard of Clairvaux AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::So is it decided that it's Clair vauxof? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 12:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't. It was like that before I put my message AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 19:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Weird. It must've been the Wiki; I made my edit two hours before you did. Sorry for sounding snappy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 22:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Contribution Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith :Since wikis are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be Nice :Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a wiki community. You might want to talk to AsukaHanyuYay about these 2. Also, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the following: It has been accepted amongst fans that Shannon and Kanon share the same body, however this is impossible due to red statements made throughout the series. People are defined as "bodies": definition. Can I accept 'three people' to mean to the number of bodies? You're saying that three bodies went in or out of the room, right? Of course. Three people--in other words, three bodies--went in or out. Because the definition of people is "bodies", any time Kanon and Shannon are mentioned in a group of people, the amount of names have to be one more, than the amount of people. Example: 6 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, and Kumasawa are dead! This sentence would have to be "5 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda and Kumasawa are dead!", if Shannon and Kanon were indeed the same person. Even if "people" can refer to personalities, then it conflicts with the other red statement: Even if you do join us-There are 17 people. This is because if Shannon and Kanon are the same person, then you can't let out Yasu either, as Yasu is also a personality. If personalities count, then there are 18 people because of Yasu. If personalities do NOT count, then there's only 16 people. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. Possibly add a theory page? Umineko IS about thinking after all, and what I stated above basically means a logic-error. Edit: Also just to clarify, RaenaLamora is me - the anon who editted the page, which caused Asuka to go nuts. Also, wouldn't protecting the page be counter-productive in terms of knowledge? I'm aware that Asuka disagrees, which is very openly (and rudely) displayed in his post. However, I don't see how he can discard this knowledge I provided without disproving it - and protecting the Shannon page would essentially prevent that thought - which is what most of this wiki consists of. RaenaLamora (talk) 10:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) edit: sorry, didn't see the edit summary. I'm quite new with this wiki thing. :What do you suggest I do, when he is seemingly unwilling to communicate? I removed my own edits after I posted them the second time, because I wanted to avoid edit warring, and was hoping to get some sort of clarification besides the insults he had in store for me. :I want to post some information, but I won't do that when I'm being threatened with bans and alike.RaenaLamora(talk) 18:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey ther... etto im new and i dont undertand this page really good. But i want to undertend how to use it, because this history really catch me and i want to know all about it. I hope you can help me See ya :D Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!